


Shells and Cherries

by OneBlueJay



Series: Naruto Merfolk AUs that No One Asked For [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Amused Coworker Choji, Courting Rituals, Exhausted Medic Ino, F/F, Fluff, Mermaid Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueJay/pseuds/OneBlueJay
Summary: It was official. The mermaid that they’d rescued from the arena last week was attempting to woo her.





	Shells and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff.

It was official. The mermaid that they’d rescued from the arena last week was attempting to woo her.

Ino closed her eyes and asked herself what she’d done to deserve this as the cherry-pink mer that the medics had appropriately dubbed Sakura presented her with yet another kelp-and-shell necklace. The fifth of the day.

“Wow,” Choji said from his perch on the metal gangway above. “She’s really into you.”

Ino glared up at him even as she let the mer drape the gift around her neck. “Yes, well, it would’ve been nice if she hadn’t figured out that she could keep me on a leash by trying to drown every other person to come near her tank.”

As if to prove the point, Sakura narrowed her eyes in Choji’s direction.

The Akimichi laughed and popped a chip into his mouth. “The lady knows what she wants.”

Ino had to agree. Sakura was, by all measures, a scarily intelligent mer. Ino was 90% sure that she could understand human speech. …Well, 60% sure. She could, at the very least, pick up on tone. The pink mer was pretty too, even if the other med techs grimaced at her chalky-white scar tissue and missing scales. Ino had never seen such a brilliantly colored mer this far north, nor an arena veteran so gentle. Sure, Sakura had expressed her dislike for the rescue center’s other employees rather strongly, but no one had _died_.

The blonde absently ran her fingers over the oyster shells hanging around her neck and quirked her lips in a smile. “Thanks, Sakura-chan. Now stop trying to distract me so I can check your bandages and get back to work.”

Sakura was abruptly replaced by a three-foot wall of water.

Ino spluttered, wiping salt from her eyes as Choji broke down in laughter above. Ino glared at the mer now floating several arm-lengths away. “Oh, you can one-hundred-percent understand me, can’t you.”

Sakura smiled innocently, emerald eyes crinkling at the edges.

“You little shit. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Sakura’s grin stretched wider, then she disappeared under the surface, probably to begin assembling the sixth necklace of the day.

Ino groaned and slapped the water in frustration. “At least make it a bracelet this time, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! They make my day.


End file.
